The Aya and Shichan Chronicles
by hyperanime
Summary: This is just a "series" of stories about the lives of Ayame and Shigure. I hope that you like this fanfic, and REVIEW PLEASE!
1. INTRO

The Aya and Shi-chan Chronicles: The Story of their Lives

Introduction

Author's Note

I would just like to say that this story is going to be, well, very different. I'm going to explain how the idea for this story got created.

A friend, a very good friend, and I adorned personalities of people we were already like anyway (in the sense that we're sorta crazy like them). And you could probably guess, we "became" Aya (Ayame) and Shi-chan (Shigure). Even though we are females, that didn't stop us! This was of course after we watched all of Fruits Basket and became ever in love of this great story! (except the ending is crap) ;_; 

At school we were acknowledged by our "names" (they became our nicknames, that we are fond of ^^). Of course only people that knew of Anime/Fruits Basket would call us that, but that was good enough. Though many people were in the dark, we continued anyway with our jokes and laughs.

And seriously WE BECAME AYA AND SHI-CHAN!! Even with the whole idea of being a novelist and tailor, we tried to incorporate every single aspect of FB into our lives. Which worked most of the time?! But the single most important (funny) aspect was the fact that Aya and Shi-chan pretended to be gay. We had fun with that fact A WHOLE LOT (and still do)!! Though we aren't gay and we aren't making fun of gay people, it's fun to be Aya and Shi-chan. ^_^

Thank you! I hope u like the story!!


	2. ACT ONE

~ACT ONE~

It was snowing; not that hard, but then not that light either. It was snowing just right, enough for children to play outside. 

A three year old Shigure was outside playing in the snow, and was making a snowman. He was wearing a puffy gray coat lined with white fluff and fat mittens with earmuffs that were clamped tightly onto the small boy's ears, tangling with his dark black hair. The wind blew as Shigure rolled the balls of snow, he was trying to make an snow inu-the key word here being TRYING. Somehow an hour later the inu that was he was building changed into a snow chair, currently which he was sitting on. Shigure was thinking of something very important, at least important to a three year old. He was thinking of . . .

"SHI-CHAN!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" wailed another three year old. "SHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the same person yet again. Ayame, wearing the same coat as Shigure except in red and had no earmuffs or mittens, suddenly ran into Shi-chan's vision, running around in circles with his back to him screaming, "WHERE ARE YOU SHI-CHAN?!?!?!?"

Shigure just sweat dropped and said calmly, "Aya, I'm right here, behind you."

Ayame stopped running and screaming, and looked over his back. And with a huge smile yelled, "I FOUND YOU SHI-CHAN, I FOUND YOU! YEY!" with time he calmed down and said, "We can play now!!"

Shigure just stared and him and smiled and thought at the same time *heheh Aya is so funny, but now I forgot was I was thinking of!!*

Shigure and Ayame were of the same age and were close friends, of course it helped that they were cousins. They lived at the Souma compound, their home, with their other family as well. The Souma family was special, it was cursed by the Chinese Zodiac. The members of the Souma family would turn into their prescribed animal when hugged by the opposite sex. Shigure was the inu and Ayame was the ebi.

Shigure continued playing in the snow, but now with Ayame. They had fun for a couple of hours until Ayame started getting sick. 

"ACHOO!" sneezed Ayame, "ACHOO ACHOO!!"

Shigure just looked at him and said, "Are you ok Aya? Your face is a little red."

Ayame stared back at Shigure and said, "I feel cold and wet and my nose is running, Shi-chan."

POOF! That dreadful sound occurred. Shigure was now standing a couple feet away from a pile of clothes which Ayame was just wearing, and rustling in the clothes was heard. A snake's head with swirly eyes popped out of the pile.

Shigure looked with shock written all over his face, "AYA COME HEAR I'LL KEEP YOU WARM!!" he yelled with his arms flung out ready for him to come. Ayame (in snake form) slowly slithered to Shigure, and jumped into his arms. He curled around one of Shigure's arms and clung there as if his life depended on it, which it sort of did. Shigure, with Ayame, walked slowly back into the compound in order to get some help.

When he got to a room, he looked up and stared. It looked like he subconsciously had walked to Hatori's room. Hatori, his other cousin was another three year old with a calm personality who had a gift (a gift which had yet to be honed and perfected), he was cursed by the ryu. Shigure knocked on the door, and heard foot steps. He was staring at the door, which was opened by Hatori, Hatori in turn stared back. 

For a couple of minutes they stared at each other not really knowing what to say. So far Ayame was the only one to befriend them both, Shigure didn't really see Hatori that much. Later, Hatori then saw the snake head that was protruding from Shigure's coat and let them in. He closed the door and ran to find blankets while Shigure took off his coat and set it aside. Hatori and Shigure put Ayame in the middle of a bunch of blankets and sat next to him.

About 40 minutes later, everyone had fell asleep except Ayame who had just POOFED! Then the other boys woke up and stared at him. Ayame looked back and said, "Wow! I feel a WHOLE LOT better!!" while he was getting up. 

Both Hatori and Shigure sweat dropped and said at the same time, "Get back under the blankets Aya/Ayame your naked." Ayame looked at himself, then sat back down in the blankets, as Hatori went to get clothes for him to borrow. 

Ayame dressed in the bathroom while Hatori and Shigure started talking, and Shigure became friendly with Hatori. He looked at Shigure while he was talking to him and thought, *i guess i have another friend now*. 

Ayame came out and said, "I guess we have to go now! It's late! Our parents might be worried!!" 

With that note Shigure and Ayame got ready to leave, and just before they left they looked at each other with twinkles in their eyes and yelled, "GOODBYE HA-SAN WE'LL VISIT AGAIN!!!" Then they both walked out the door.

Hatori stared at the door and thought *this is going to be some crazy friendship*

~End of ACT ONE~


	3. ACT TWO part one

Author's Note:

Hey! I just wanted to clear up some things before I continue with the story. When I said that "the ending was crap" I meant the anime ending. Oh! And someone said that Shi-chan, Aya, and Ha-san were smart three year olds; well i'm planning to make them smarter than their average age!! ^_^ And I forgot to say a disclaimer, so i'll say it now:

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET AND I NEVER WILL, UNLESS SUDDENLY I BECOME ABNORMALLY RICH! (even then i'll probably still NOT own it) ;_;

Ok, read the story now and review!!! please!!

~ACT TWO part one~

The day was nice and warm, and it just so happened that three kids would be spending time in school, instead of outside.

"Aaaawwwwwwwww! Why do we have to go to school?!" asked the long silver haired six year old.

"So we won't become stupid," was the ever so enthusiastic answer, which was replied by the six year old with short dark green hair covering one eye. 

"Tsk tsk Ha-san, you don't have to be so hostile to Aya!" said the short dark haired child, also six.

Ayame and Shigure looked at each other and winked and said together, "YOSH!" both with thumbs up.

Hatori just sweat dropped and walked out the door of the compound. 

Ayame and Shigure ran out the door to catch up with him. All three of them walked to school, which was a pretty big distance for six year olds.

Ayame and Shigure panted when they reached the entrance to the school, Hatori, as calm as ever, just stared at them.

"Gosh that took soooo long, and it was hot too!" whined Ayame.

"I have an idea! As soon as Ha-san can drive, he can drive us everywhere Aya!" said Shigure.

"Wow! Shi-chan, you're so smart! That's a GREAT idea!" exclaimed Ayame.

"I know! Isn't it?!" said Shigure.

Hatori just left the two of them, who were at the moment getting so excited about their idea. *Like I would EVER drive them anywhere* thought Hatori. Sadly enough, he would not know what would soon happen. 

(a/n: hehehehehe, shi-chan and aya would probably NEVER learn to drive themselves ^_~)

Ayame and Shigure eventually caught up to Hatori and all three entered the school together. Currently the three were in first grade, and at an all boy's school. They wouldn't want to POOF now would they.

The sensei walked into the classroom and told everyone to settle down. "Ok, everyone listen up! Today everyone is going to go to the front of the class and have a discussion about what they want to be when they grow up. I'll give you about an hour to get ready."

A hand rose, and waved above the number of heads.

"Yes, Ayame?" said sensei.

"Can we have pictures?" asked the little boy.

"Sure, why not?" replied sensei. "No more questions?" No one rose their hands. "Ok everyone get to work!"

The three cousins grouped together and started working.

"Do you guys know what you want to be when you grow up?" asked Ayame.

"I DO!!" said the excited Shigure.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I? I have to be a doctor," replied the monotone voice of Hatori. 

Ayame and Shigure didn't say anything, because they knew about the situation. 

"Well anyway. I want to be a novelist!!" said Shigure.

"Really!? Wow! That suits you well." said Ayame.

"And well everyone at home knows what you want to be." replied Shigure.

"What? Really?? They do!" thought the wide-eyed little boy.

"Of course they do, it is kind of obvious." said Hatori, who actually joined the conversation.

"I want to be a **clothes designer**." said Ayame, and the rest in unison (a/n: the bold part only was said by all three).

"Woh. . . you guys DO know!" exclaimed Ayame.

Hatori and Shigure sweat dropped. And Hatori replied, "But you do know that the technical term for a clothes designer is a talior."

"Ok then, I want to be a tailor!" Ayame said.

After this conversation all three went to work. Ayame started drawing some pictures of some of his "future designs." Shigure just thought of how he was going to explain his future career, and helped Ayame now and then. And Hatori just thought over the fact that he would be a doctor, if he wanted to or not. 

~End of ACT TWO part one~


End file.
